


you're cold against the skin

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Blood Drinking, M/M, Prompt Fic, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: What does it mean to share blood with a vampire? Jesse's going to find out.





	

“Why aren’t you eating?”

Hanzo cocks his head to the side, “I do not hunt within the bounds of Hanamura.”

“Well, alright, but…”

“Consider it my territory,” Hanzo explains. “It and its people are within my protection. No harm will come to them within its bounds, I make certain of that. I hunt elsewhere, when need be – though I avoid killing, simply for the mess it leaves behind.”

“Wha–”

“Please, Jesse, have you ever disposed of a corpse before? It is a messy business and I do not recommend it. I have, in fact, learned from the days when I was young and had less control.” He sighs. Then, looking almost embarrassed, “There are… certain places that one can go to find… willing prey.”

Jesse’s heard of such places before, but he’s never visited them himself. They occupy a sort of grey zone in the hunter handbook; they’re not strictly _allowed_ but they’re difficult to locate and even harder to eliminate. There’s always going to be people seeking out the supposed ecstacy that comes with a vampire’s bite and vampires are always in need of sustenance – animal blood can only take them so far.

But, looking at Hanzo, he can’t really picture him in such a place.

“You don’t strike me as the type, though.”

“Oh? And I suppose you know me so well now?”

“No,” Jesse frowns. “I just… ya got that feel. That you wouldn’t be caught dead in a place like that. You’ve got too much class.”

Hanzo shrugs, “Desperation makes fools out of every man – human or no. And I am not above such measures when need be. Or would you prefer I make my prey out of you?”

Jesse’s cheeks turn bright pink, because his thoughts _have_ been wandering to that place as of late.

“Ah, I see you have been thinking of it.” Hanzo smiles, “Rest assured, _Jesse_ , that I will not do so without your full and express permission.”

“I… well, er… thanks?”

“It is an intimate experience, Jesse, do not think or take such a decision lightly,” Hanzo warns. “The humans who willingly share blood with a vampire in _those_ places know the risks and go through with them anyway for the ease it brings. But it is always a weight. You will have no control over what you will share with me if you do so.”

“What d’you mean?”

“I suppose that such details would be scarce. You hunters are only interested in killing us after all, why bother to learn more about what we are?”

“Hey now…”

“I trust you, Jesse,” Hanzo says simply. “So, I will tell you.”

Hanzo leans back in his seat, gazing almost absently out the window at the scenery as it races past them, “Blood is the essence of life. When you share it with a vampire, it brings… echoes, if you will, of your life. It means sharing memories. You could not control what I would and would not see and I would experience everything in that instant that you did – your emotions, your physical feelings, everything you experienced through your senses. That memory or memories would become as much a part of me as my own.”

“... oh.”

“ _That_ is why you must be careful what you offer, Jesse. It is not something to offer lightly. You are offering up much more than simple sustenance.”

Jesse bites his lip, then peeks shyly at Hanzo, “Offer’s still open, if you’re ever interested.”

Hanzo blinks, “I… thank you, Jesse.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** "Why aren't you eating?"  
>  **Words:** 587 words
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompter over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com).


End file.
